Heretofore, switch blocks of this kind have tended to be complex in structure and large in size. They incorporated seesaw switches for opening and closing windowpanes and a separate push-button switch for electrically locking out these seesaw switches. The switches used different mechanisms for driving their respective movable contacts and consequently, the operator felt an unnatural difference, depending on which of these two kinds of switches was being operated.